


Were you staring at me?

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Morning cuteness, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wakes up before Aaron and decides to show of his creative side. A notebook, a pen and some sarcastic Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you staring at me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. Just an idea that popped into my head I gues haha
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aaron was sleeping in. It was a long time since he was able to, but with Liv having summer break and him having the day off, he took advantage of it.

It was a nice summer morning. Warm enough to sleep without shirt, which he lost the night before anyway. Aaron was sleeping on his left side, left arm tucked under his head and his right arm resting over his stomach. The blanket draped just a little under his waist and the soft morning sun light shining on his face beautifully. Yes, it was just like a movie scene.

When he woke up because of that same sun light shining in his eyes (‘’I told you we should’ve got thicker blinds.’’), he noticed that the spot beside him was cold and empty. As he got used to the light he looked up, only to find his boyfriend sitting on the armchair at the other side of the room. Holding a notebook and a pen, staring at him.

‘’Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?’’ Aaron asks, voice still hoarse, as his sits up against the headboard.

‘’Maybe.’’ Robert says dryly as he continues drawing.

‘’You’re a creeper.’’ Aaron laughed.

‘’I prefer romantic.’’ Robert answered lightly with a crooked smile on his face.

‘’Why don’t you be romantic next to me?’’ Aaron said, patting the empty spot next to him.

‘’And you call me a sex addict.’’ Robert responded jokingly, working further on his artwork.

‘’I literally woke up 30 seconds ago. You are the one who brings up sex.’’ Aaron says matter-of-factly. ‘’What are you even doing with that notebook?’’

‘’I am drawing you. Or, I _was_ drawing you. You woke up before I could finish.’’ Robert says, looking at Aaron with an innocent look on his face.

‘’Are you serious?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because.’’

‘’Creeper.’’

‘’Romanticist.’’

‘’Can I see?’’ Aaron asks rather curious.

‘’Not yet.’’ Robert say, focusing on the notebook again.

Aaron chuckles and takes in his sight. Robert is sitting on the armchair they bought for their living room but, as Liv said so beautifully made her to want to ‘’scratch out her eyeballs’’, so they moved it to their bedroom. Only wearing boxers, his long tanned legs swung over one side and his hair a complete mess. Really concentrated on the drawing in the notebook.

‘’Since when do you draw?’’ Aaron asks after a moment of silence.

‘’I don’t.’’ Robert says and chuckles. ‘’That’s why I feel a slight fear of showing it to you.’’

‘’Come on, it can’t be that bad.’’ Aaron says reassuring. ‘’At least you can’t be worse at drawing than you are in pool.’’

Robert opens his mouth in offence. ‘’You cheated!’’ Robert yells as he throws the cap of the pen at Aaron. ‘’I would’ve bought the next round if you had just asked me, you cheapskate.’’

Aaron laughs and holds up his hands to stop the cap from hitting his head, remembering last night’s friendly match. ‘’Alright, alright, no need to get violent!’’

‘’Are you done yet?’’ He asks annoyed, but secretly liking what is going on here. ‘’I want coffee.’’

‘’You can’t hurry art, my impatient love.’’ Robert says, not taking his eyes from the notebook.

‘’Why are you even doing this?’’ Aaron asks, truly interested. He never took Robert as the ‘creative’ type.

Robert looks up at him and smiles. Because you are beautiful. Because you look so peaceful. Because your demons are not haunting you when you sleep. Because you are _beautiful_.

‘’You’re cute.’’ He says.

Aaron blushes, he did not really expect this answer. ‘’You’re stupid,’’ he says smiling and lowers his head.

‘’Aaaaaand, done!’’ Robert exclaims and climbs onto the bed next to Aaron who held his arm out for him.

Robert hands him the notebook and nestles himself in the crook of Aaron’s arm, looking at his face.

Aaron looks at the drawing and is actually surprised at how good it is. His muscles, his ungelled curls, the folds in the blanket, the shadows the sun created on his skin. He captured them perfectly with just a simple black pen.

‘’This is really good, Rob!’’ he says kissing the top of his head, looking at his boyfriend who is smiling up at him. ‘’So you are more than just good looks.’’

‘’Ha ha, funny. At least I don’t have to cheat to be good at something.’’ Robert says teasingly.

Aaron shakes his head laughing and pulls him in closer. They kiss, and kiss some more until they pull back to catch their breath.

‘’Good morning,’’ Robert whispers to his lips.

‘’Good morning.’’ Aaron repeats and places a little kiss on his cheek. Yeah, he had worse mornings.

‘’So, coffee?’’ Robert smiles.

‘’Yes please!’’ Aaron says in a desperate voice.

Robert chuckles and gets dressed, before Liv starts making gagging sounds by seeing him shirtless.

As he starts to walk out the room he looks back at Aaron, who is still lying in bed enjoying his view.

‘’You coming?’’ he asks with a smile.

‘’Be there in a sec.’’ he says with a wink.

As Robert walked out the room, he ripped out the page from the notebook and put it his wallet that was next to him on the nightstand.

Gosh, this is _so_ domestic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @AsFineAsTheOcean, have a look :)
> 
> Would love to read your thoughts and tips!
> 
> Liefs,


End file.
